Sleepovers
by Isis Lied
Summary: Akane, Shion, and Yayoi have a sleepover. A certain orange-haired Enforcer wants to join in. Turns out, three drunk Enforcers and a somewhat inebriated Inspector can cause quite a bit of property damage. "Let's play a game… to see how many computers we can break."


Sleepovers

Summary: Akane, Shion, and Yayoi have a sleepover. A certain orange-haired Enforcer wants to join in. Turns out, three drunk Enforcers and a somewhat inebriated Inspector can cause quite a bit of property damage. "Let's play a game… to see how many computers we can break."

A/N: Welcome everyone! Here's another comedic story because I'm still upset about Kagari's death and I'll continue to write fluffy, funny fanfics to delude myself in thinking that he's still alive, lol. Anyway, I want to thank Cherryblossoms86 for help on this fic; trust me, I needed it. Please, if you get the chance, review and tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks!

…

"Ah, Akane, just the girl I was looking for!" The blonde haired computer genius waved towards the Inspector, blowing her a kiss.

"Shion, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine… listen, I was talking to Yayoi and I had this amazing idea!"

The woman pulls out a cigarette, moving to the couch. Lighting it, she continues, "You want to have a sleepover? I'll do your makeup and Yayoi can paint your nails. And…" Shion traces the line of the Inspector's jaw, smiling wickedly. "We can play some games."

"What kind of games? I'm not particularly good at board games…" Akane seems the least bit fazed, eyes wide with child-like curiosity and innocence.

"Oh, you'll see, Akane."

…

The sleepover ends up being in Yayoi's spacious room. They (actually) play board games, watch movies, and laugh together until a knock at the door surprises them.

"I'll get it." Yayoi walks to the door, Dominator in hand. "Who is it?"

No response. The woman points the gun at the middle of the door. She puts a finger over her lips, silencing the two laughing girls. Yayoi pulls the door open, grasping the collar of the man's shirt, pinning him to the wall. She blinks twice.

"…Kagari?" She lets him go, shoving the gun back in its holster.

The man slides down the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to surprise you guys…" He whines, picking himself off the floor. "So, whatcha doing? Is that pizza?" He runs towards the kitchen, snatching up a piece of pepperoni.

"Leave." The raven-haired woman aims the gun at him again.

"No. I wanted to hang out with Akane-chan!" He childishly plants himself in one of the dining room chairs, looking up defiantly at the barrel of the Dominator.

Akane and Shion walk up to the Enforcer, a wicked grin on the blonde's face. Shion whispers something to the girl. Akane nods eagerly in agreement.

"We will let you stay… on one condition."

"Ok, I'll do anything!" He laughs, a cocky grin on his face.

The Inspector giggles, "Kagari, you shouldn't agree to things so quickly."

…

The man blushes heavily, toying with the clips in his hair.

"Another smile for the camera?" Shion asks, laughing as she clicks the button.

"Don't worry Kagari, I think you still look cool." Akane patted the man's back comfortingly, staring at his nails, Or, more precisely, the black nail polish (which had almost been a hot pink).

"Cheer up! Have some wine and unwind…" Shion hands him a cup. He chugs the whole thing down in one gulp, eyes widening in surprise.

"T-that wasn't wine, was it?"

"Try vodka. You just had half a bottle."

Already, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink, vision growing foggier. "No… the last time I had alcohol, Akane didn't get drunk at all. Make her drink the rest."

"Sorry to say, but she's had two whole bottles already. How do you feel, Akane?" The girl laughs, getting up from the couch and stretching. "I feel a bit tipsy… nothing too serious."

She crawls into the man's lap, looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. "Whoops… I guess I lied; I've hit my limit. Carry me to my room, Kagari?"

"Hey, did you forget something? You're supposed to sleep over here."

"Ahahaha… I totally forgot, sorry Shion." Akane buries her head in his lap, tugging at his tie.

"Let's play a game…" Kagari gulped, his face a bright shade of pink.

"Ah, young love, remember those times, Yayoi?"

The stoic girl nods, taking a small sip of (actual) wine.

…

"Let's play a game… to see how many computers we can break." Surprisingly, Akane is a reckless drunk, doing things the normal, studious girl would never dream of.

"O-ok." The male Enforcer stumbles to his own computer, throwing the tablet onto the ground.

"Good job, Kagari!" They cheer him on as he jumps on the expensive equipment, giggling. He runs to an office chair, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Push me!" They oblige, huddling around the inebriated man. He is obviously the drunkest out of all of them, muttering something about trying to catch imaginary butterflies and nearly toppling out of the chair.

"This is fun!" He spins in the chair, laughing as the girls spin him faster and faster.

Suddenly, a pair of droids crash through the office door, glass scattering all over the carpeted floor.

"Uh, oh… Kagari, do something about them, please." The brunette is clinging to him, arms wrapped around his stomach, giving him her very best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout it guys, I've got this!" He slurs, kicking the robots. Sirens ring until he manages to rip out their circuit boards. He smiles, victorious, one foot planted on the head of a droid.

"Don't I deserve a reward?" He looks at Akane expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss!"

The brunette giggles, pecking him on the cheek. He didn't actually think she'd kiss him! His eyes grow wide, hand lifting to the place where her lips touched his skin.

"Wow…" He slurs, face a bright pink.

They're eventually so wasted that the four of them (which had managed to break six computers, two chairs, a light fixture, Kagari's jar of jellybeans, two droids, and a bookshelf) collapse onto a heap on the floor. Kagari whines about the broken jar but they all laugh, promising to buy him a new one.

Shion and Yayoi help each other up, the blonde Enforcer smiling at the girl. "Akane, we'll be going back to the room. Come back when you're done with him." She points to Kagari. The two leave, Shion waving goodbye.

If Akane was in the right state of mind she _might _think they had planned this all along.

The pair eventually gives up on any notions of getting off the floor, the man's head resting on her stomach. They eventually fall asleep, jellybeans scattered around them.

…

Shinya Kougami walks through the gaping hole where the office door used to be, bright and early the next day. He doesn't notice the scattered glass (or the fact that there is no door) and almost trips over the slumbering pair. It would be cute, he thinks, if Gino wasn't about to walk in and throw a tantrum.

"T-Tsunemori-san? Kagari? Get off the floor this instant and tell me why half the office is _broken_!" The male Inspector looks positively livid, eyes alight with anger.

The girl yawns, stretching her arms out. "Ah, Ginoza-san, Kougami, good morning… what are you doing in Yayoi's room?" The girl blinks, taking in the scene. "Oh… I guess we didn't get back to her room Kagari." She shakes him awake to which he sits up rapidly, clutching his head in pain.

"I'll never drink again… Geeze, Akane-chan, you don't get hangovers either? No fair!" He mutters, still under the effects of the alcohol.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ginoza pinches the bridge of his nose. He can _feel _his crime-coefficient rising.

"Well, would you believe this all Shion's and Yayoi's idea?"

"No."

"We were attacked by aliens?"

"Try again."

"Fine. We may have got wasted and trashed the office..."

"This is why I keep telling Masaoka to stop handing out his alcohol as if it's candy!"

"Someone talking about me?" The brown-haired Enforcer walks into the room, whistling as he takes in the scene.

"Wow, you kids sure look like you know how to have a good time." The man chuckles, sitting at his relatively unharmed desk.

"Tsunemori-san this _will _go on your record. I can't believe an Inspector would do something like this—"

"Calm down, Ginoza. Let kids be kids. God knows we have enough money to fix this."

"Be quiet! I'm the Inspector here and what I say—"

A blast of blue hits the man, knocking him unconscious.

"K-kagari? You had your Dominator with you this whole time?" The man smiles, rubbing the back of his head. "Yep. His psycho-pass hue was getting darker so I thought it would be smart to let him rest for a bit and shake it off."

"You do realize he's going to _kill _you when he wakes up."

"Ah, Akane-chan, are you worried about me?"

"More for Ginoza-san. He might actually kill you. Then he'd lose his job." Kagari pouts, walking out of the office.

"I'll see ya later, Akane-chan! Tell Shion and Yayoi I'll get them back for this later."

"Ok!" She yells back, waving goodbye.

Kougami and Masaoka stare at the fallen Inspector. "So… we should probably take him to the medical wing."

Masaoka chuckles. "I guess, let's just say he hit his head so they don't know his psycho-pass got high enough to where someone could paralyze him."

"Agreed."

The pair drag the unconscious man towards the medical wing, the old Enforcer waving at Akane.

"Trust me, missy, weirder things have happened here."

The girl could only imagine the trouble the Enforcer had managed to get into before.

…

Somewhere, Shion laughed, clinging to the other girl.

"You think they found them yet?"

"Probably. Kougami-kun is an early riser, after all."

"I wonder what Nobuchika's going to do."

Shion laughs. "He will probably throw a fit. I just hope no one has to paralyze him again."


End file.
